Demigod Boarding School
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: Only the best get in - picked by their parents to go to school and train in secret without Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter knowing. But aren't secrets supposed to get spilled every now and then? -Adopted from BookWorm4Life12-
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mrs. Mallory's POV

September 27, 1997

_I looked at the clock: 9 o'clock. The fire crackled as I rocked back and forth in my rocking chair knitting. I whistled a tune that my mother used to sing to me. I've never liked to go to bed early; then I'd miss too much. My dog, Sherlock, wagged his tail beside my chair. His tail slapped the side making a loud THUMP! His ears perked and he jumped up, barking at the door with happiness. There was a knock at the door._

_Who would be coming here during a storm this late at night?_

_I set my ball of blue yarn down and stood up. For an old lady, I had really good bones. I opened the door, expecting it to be my neighbor, Carl, to start my night off with "Mallory, I told you: stop letting your stupid bloodhound in my yard!" He came by almost every day, complaining that Sherlock had pooped in his yard. He got on my nerves. But when I opened my door, no one was standing there, but someone was there. Not standing – laying._

_I looked down to see a baby in a basket. They were wearing a white dress with a pink baby toboggan. I knew then that it was a girl. She was cold; I could tell by the way her blue eyes looked at me and said "Help! It's cold out here! And where's my mommy?" I looked around and didn't see anyone outside, but I knew someone was watching, making sure she was going to be brought inside. I picked up the white and gold basket and brought it inside._

_Closing the door, I set the baby on the kitchen table, and picked up a note. It read:_

_Dear Mrs. Mallory,_

_Please take care of my baby girl. I can't keep her because if I did, I'd be breaking a rule that must be followed. Here's the information you'll need. And I'm sorry to put this on you with such short notice. Her idiotic father refused to take her. Her name's Amelia Rose North. She's 4 pounds 7 ounces and her birthday is 9/18/95. Please, don't put her up for adoption. That's my only request._

_A._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi to all. I'm really sorry that I didn't write an author's note in the previous chapter. I'm quite excited to start the story XD. Thanks to all who followed/favourited this story. I'll officially start writing it after chapter five. Do note, that this is actually not my style of writing, but I hope I'll manage. I'm not a typical Amercian, so help me out on the parts that go wrong. Thanks once again!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Amelia's POV

Summer kept talking and talking and talking. Not that I was listening or anything. See, she's my roommate at the Demigod Boarding school and she's Aphrodite's daughter, so she was talking about boys – actually, Edmund, since she kept trying to make him jealous –, shoes, clothes, her hair, etc. I wasn't paying any attention. I was scrolling down my iPod playlist with my head phones in my ears. I didn't want to listen to these slow love songs that Summer had downloaded on here. Seriously, why do I want to listen to these stupid sad songs?

I was an outcast at school because of one simple fact: I wasn't claimed yet. There were about three Hermes kids, one Ares kid, one Apollo kid, three Athena kids, one Aphrodite kid, one Poseidon kid, one Dionysus kid, two Hades kids, and one Hypnos kid. Yet, I didn't know where I stood. Everyone had a crush on Zac, Poseidon's son – except Summer. _EDMUND, I HATE YOUR GUTS _or _EDMUND I LOVE YOU! _Sometimes, I wonder why we're best friends because we're so different. But I can't talk about crushes since I like Zac. Don't ask Summer (she's the only one who knows) about that, because she'll say I'm in love. Ok, so the crush has been going on for about 2 months and I don't have the guts to talk to him.

"Do you think I should ask him out?" Summer asked me, sitting at her "Dressing Station" brushing her hair. "Would that be wrong? Should he ask me out?"

"Yea," I said, completely ignoring her.

She spun around. "Seriously, sometimes I think you're Hermes kid."

"Whoa, you and I both know that I hate Peter. I could not be his half-sister."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe you're Athena's kid."

"My eyes are blue; not gray."

"Maybe it's Zeus."

"My hair's blonde."

"Jason Grace's hair's blonde and he's Zeus's son."

"I can't fly or zap lightning."

"Then I give up! Maybe you're just related to a god."

I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes focused on my playlist, begging my body not to get up and strangle her. _No… don't… use… power!_

"You know," I snapped, "go away to Edmund and ask him out."

Summer got this weird look in her eyes. "Ok, I'm going to go ask Edmund out!" Then she walked out.

That didn't surprise me. I've always had that power to make people do what I want. I rolled my eyes, fell back on my bed, and turned on the song "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy. It wasn't the best song, but I'm not the best person. There was a knock on the door and, thinking it was Summer coming back to yell at me for using my power, said "It's open!"

The door opened and Zac walked in. "Hey Amelia," he said.

"Hey," I said, sitting up. "What's up?"

He gave me a funny look. "You're not wondering why I'm in the girls dorm or anything?"

"Nah," I said, thinking to myself _YES!_

"Cool," he said.

I pulled my earphones out of my ear and Shaggy began blaring.

"You like Shaggy?" he asked me.

I could've sworn my face went bright red. "Yea, he's cool."

"I love Shaggy; especially the song "Angel"," he said while sitting on the end of my bed.

"That's a good one, too."

"Hey, me and the guys were wondering if you'd gotten claimed yet."

My smile must've faded a little bit because so did his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound like that."

"It's fine, but no, I haven't."

"Personally, I think it's Aphrodite."

I giggled and tucked my hair behind my ear, which is totally unlike me. "You really think so?"

"Yea," he said. He whispered, "You're actually prettier than the ones that are claimed by her."

I giggled some more. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Well, so is Summer off chasing Edmund again?"

"Yea, I told her to scram when she said I was Hermes daughter."

Zac raised an eyebrow. "All that perfume has gone to her head."

We both laughed and I thought _Oh my gods is Zac really here?_ His phone buzzed and when he pulled it out, read the text, he stood up.

"Hey sorry to say hey then run, but Mrs. Winston's heading this way. Cody's supposed to be stalling, but you know how he is."

He looked around the room, tore a sheet of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to me. He kissed me one the cheek and ran out the door with a smile on his face. I think I forgot to breathe for a minute or two. In complete shock, I unfolded the paper and on it were his phone number and a message that said:

_Call me_

* * *

Do note that I'm only copying the five chapters that the previous author wrote._  
_

R&R.

~renagal42


End file.
